


Relinquishing Power

by rashisama



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashisama/pseuds/rashisama
Summary: Just a royal romp between (and on top of) the sheets between loving husband and wife.





	Relinquishing Power

Noctis, your loving husband and King, shuffled into the room. His normally bright blue eyes were dulled from exhaustion and his shoulders were drooped. He had suffered through council meetings all day, "A bunch of withered old men who had cowered in the darkness who are hell bent on annoying me to my death," according to Noctis.

You greet him at the door of your chambers with a kiss and little upon your body. He sighs and melts into the kiss running his fingers along the delicate black lace that adorns your form. 

Maintaining your intimate connection with Noctis you slowly relieve him of his expensive royal garments. His chains of office hit the plush carpets with a muted thump, quickly followed by his black garments. Once he is bared to you, you slowly walk him back to the bed where he lands with a thump. 

You stand over him and slowly draw your thin robe off of yourself. Crawling up the bed you make sure Noctis is just where you want him, at the headboard. Interlacing your fingers with Noctis' you lead him to grip the headboard and place his wrists in the cuffs you had placed there earlier.

Noctis rattles the chains and groans, "Fuck, my love, I need to touch you."

"No, my king," you purred, holding the delicate chain with a small key around your neck in front of his blazing blue eyes. "You were the most powerful man in the room all day, now you're all mine, under the Queen's power."

"I live to serve my Queen," he groaned, eyes flashing red in his lust.

"Good boy."

You slowly kissed down his lithe body making him arch to your teasing touch. You slowly, tortuously moved near that part of his body that was aching for touch. Kissing aound the area you gently blew on the head of his cock after a quick lick.

At his growl you kissed back up his body moving up, up until your breasts were over his panting mouth. 

He drew a nipple into his heated mouth and suckled upon you, rubbing his bearded face along your delicate skin. He continued this until he nipped a bit too hard at your flesh and you drew away, laughing down at his petulant face. 

Again you moved further up until your heated core was over his waiting mouth. Smiling down at him, you lowered himself onto his handsome face. His eyes were flashing between the red of his kingly power and the darker blue of his lust. He lapped at your core like it was the richest meal in existence.

You rode his bearded face as you reached back to stroke his aching cock. You pumped him slowly and he slowed his licking to match your tortorous pace. You squeezed your thighs around his head and roughly stroked him in retaliation until he sped up.

Stroking his silky hair as he worshiped you, he purred in contentment, the deep sound sending spikes of pleasure through your body. You let out a loud moan when he hit a spot inside you that made you see stars as you came apart on top of him.

Noctis lapped at you gently as you came down from your high. Lifting yourself off of him you roughly kissed him, tasting yourself. Gazing at him you saw that his beard was completely saturated with your essence.

You swept back and grabbed his cock, positioning it at your entrance. Holding it firmly in your hand you stroked it along your dripping pussy. Every time the head hit your clit you both shuddered. 

Noctis was truly straining at his bonds now, moaning loudly. "Will you let me out soon my Queen?"

"No," you said, rocking your hips upon him.

"You better let me out," he said.

"Are you not listening to your queen?" you questioned him, stopping your movements.

"No," the chains binding his arms to the headboard snapped in a flash of light. "I'm reclaiming my authority as King," he growled, surging up to wrap his arms around you.

You stared into his glowing eyes before lowing them in feigned submission. You now sank into an erotic parody of a curtsy onto his waiting length and he growled as he filled you.

"Now this is the only throne truly fit for a Queen," you moaned.

"The Queen has kept her King waiting so she better be prepared."

"Yes my King," you moaned, ending in a shout as he pistoned into you. 

Noctis surged towards you, knocking you onto your back so he could loom over you, his lithe body covering you. He captured your lips with his as he roughly thrust into you.

"Fuck, I'm not gonna last long," he ground out between his teeth.

"Let go my King," you moaned, "show your Queen your lust"

After a few more rough thrusts Noctis came, filling you with his seed. 

His arms gave out and he crashed onto your prone body. You saw the key laying beside you upon its chain, jostled loose by your actions. After much wiggling underneath your chuckling, unhelpful husband you were able to grab it and haul his wrists to you to release him. You kissed his bare wrists, checking them for any marks. 

Now Noctis chose to regain his strength after your troubles, lifting himself onto his forearms to gaze adoringly at you.

"I love you, my beautiful Queen," he whispered against your lips.

"As I love you my sweet King"

After a little more cuddling you and Noctis found the energy to properly crawl under the covers.

You rested your head upon his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart, letting it lull you to sleep.

The next morning Noctis told you that he felt like he could face the council without yawning, a feat only accomplished by his Queen.


End file.
